


The Escape

by rhysespieses



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Angst, ocean elves - Freeform, sunfire elf!tinker, tinker and runaan being protective parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysespieses/pseuds/rhysespieses
Summary: (Based on a Tumblr post I made a bit back about the potential of Tinker getting Runaan out of prison before he was trapped in the coin. If you wanna read it, here it is https://the-dragon-squish.tumblr.com/post/185751833176/ok-so-i-had-a-dream-about-tinker-and-runaan)Set in a slightly alternate reality than the show, Lord Vape is planning on trapping Runaan in a coin if he can’t get the Moonshadow assassin to talk. Runaan knows something bad is gonna happen, he just does. As a last resort, Viren allows Runaan to see one person, and is even willing to have the person brought in from Xadia if that’s what takes. Runaan agrees and asks for one person in particular: a Sunfire Elf named Tinker.





	1. The Bargain

Runaan had no idea how long he’d been in this dungeon. Weeks? Months? He didn’t care. He knew his days were numbered. Whatever this human Mage had planned for him, he knew it wasn’t good, it was going to be worse than anything he could possibly imagine. The only thing worse than the human was that mirror. What could that stupid, five-fingered, power hungry human want with this thing? Didn’t they know what it meant? 

His stomach growled hungrily; he hadn’t been given food in a while now. He knew his hunger wouldn’t last long, though, not with that mirror standing a few feet away from him. 

The cell door opened and in walked the human Mage himself. Runaan hadn’t bothered asking for the human’s name, nor did the human feel like telling him.

“Let me guess: you have no use for me anymore?” Runaan said. “What are you goin’ to do?” 

“Not yet, actually,” the Mage said. “I've been thinking it over and, if it means getting the information I want, then I’m willing to work on your terms.” 

The Moonshadow Elf glared at the human, clearly skeptical. “What’s the catch?” 

“There’s no catch, honest.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I don’t blame you. However, I really need to know what this mirror is and if it does anything of importance; and sadly, you’re the only one left of your comrades that can actually tell me anything.” 

_ Only one as far as you know, you bloke _ , Runaan thought, his mind jumping to Rayla, the egg and the two human princes. With any luck, they’ve managed to evade capture by this point and make it to the Moonstone Path on the Border. “Elaborate on what you mean by working on my terms.” 

The human knelt down, his staff supporting him. “Since food and everything else wasn’t enough to tempt you, I’m willing to have someone brought in to see you if it means you'll be a little more talkative.” 

Runaan’s eyes only narrowed further. “Even if they’re an Elf?” 

“Even if they’re an Elf.” 

Runaan stared at the human, wondering if he was lying or if he was being honest; he’d been so sleep deprived, hungry and in pain, he couldn’t really tell at this point. 

“I’ll give you some time to decide,” the Mage said, getting up and leaving the cell, the door thudding shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~ 

His arm hurt, really bad. He expected he might be losing it in a short while. The Binding was especially cruel; he’d never had this happen before, be left with a Binding still on, a mission incomplete. He’d heard about how painful it was to still have it on, but those were Elves who’d failed, and he tried his best to not be one of those who failed. 

_ But you did fail _ , he thought,  _ and Rayla’s going to be short a hand if you ever see her again. What were you thinking, believing she was ready for this _ ? 

The cell door opened, pulling him from his thoughts. The human stepped back in and looked at him, one arm behind his back. 

“Have you made a decision?” 

Runaan looked up at him. “Tinker,” he said. “If you can find a Sunfire Elf named Tinker, I’ll talk.” 


	2. The Trip to Katolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren sends people to find this Tinker that Runaan had requested. Tinker already knows something's not right.

The sun was just starting to set when he’d heard a commotion not too far away; he figured it was some kids playing with an animal nearby, so he didn’t really see a need to get involved. He was shutting down his shop for the day, wondering if everything was ok. It’d been a few weeks since the flower in the fountain had sunk; that meant something had gone wrong. 

He always knew this day would come, but he didn’t think it would come while Rayla was out on a mission with him; it made him worry about her too. Was she ok? Did something happen to her? 

He gazed at the setting sun and prayed that they were safe. He’d check the fountain again tomorrow; maybe they managed to get out of whatever predicament they were in, and the flower would be afloat again. 

“Tinker?” 

The Sunfire Elf turned sharply, a hand going behind his back to the hidden dagger Runaan always made sure he had on him. He was right to go for it, because there was a trio of human knights, all tired, out of breath and looking a little worse for wear standing at the edge of the clearing. 

He could already tell from how they addressed him that something was wrong. “Humans aren’t allowed on this side of the Border,” he said. “What do you want?” 

“We were told that a Sunfire Elf named Tinker lived in this area,” one of the knights said. “We’ve been sent to retrieve him.” 

“Under whose orders?” 

“Lord Viren of Katolis at the request of a Moonshadow Elf he’s currently holding prisoner.” 

His heart began to beat faster. Runaan was alive? How did he get taken prisoner, he would’ve died before he let that happen. Wait, he reminded himself, he didn’t know it was Runaan, this could be someone else in the group that was reaching out to ask him for help. 

_No_ , he thought, _the name they used- it has to be Runaan_. Tinker was his nickname, something Runaan rarely used, and for good reason. They’d agreed to use the nickname if anything happened to Runaan. It was a codename of sorts. 

“Well?” one of the knights asked. 

Tinker took a deep breath, thinking this over. “Am I allowed to bring a few things?” 

“What could you possibly need?” one of the other knights asked. 

“Contrary to whatever over-the-top stories you might have been told growing up, Elves need to eat just like you do,” Tinker shot back. “And judging from the looks of you, you may have lost some of your own to wildlife and other Elves. If you’d brought magic items, along with better battle strategies for that matter, you’d probably be a more cohesive and intimidating group instead of showing up as a couple of scraggy knights on my doorstep.” 

The humans shut up, and one of them nodded, indicating that Tinker was allowed to bring provisions along. 

“This shouldn’t take long,” Tinker said, heading into the shop. 

~~~~~~~ 

Tinker and the knights didn’t speak to each other while they made the trek to Katlolis. He wondered how they were going to smuggle him in; the forests could provide a decent enough shield during the day, but night time would be a different story. He couldn’t exactly turn nearly invisible during a full moon like his imprisoned lover. 

_ Just hold on a little longer Runaan _ , he kept telling himself.  _ I’m coming _ . 

It took a short while, but they made it to Katolis Castle. However, under this Lord Viren’s orders, Tinker and the knights had to wait in a safe house, a house where all the residents, including a couple of kids in what Tinker guessed were their mid-teens, glared at him with all the disgust a person could muster. The whole time, Tinker kept to himself and said nothing. 

When night fell, the knights escorted Tinker into the castle. The place was mostly dark, the halls being illuminated by torches on the walls, but even so, it didn’t provide much light. 

“Lord Viren, we’ve brought him.” 

Tinker tore his gaze away from the suit of armor on the far side of the wall and looked into the face of a human Mage holding a unique staff. The human smiled and walked towards him. 

“You must be Tinker,” he said, offering his hand. “It’s an honor.” 

“Cut the garbage human,” Tinker said curtly, crossing his arms, “where is he?” It was the first time he’d spoken since he’d left home. 

Viren retracted his hand and nodded at the two knights that had brought Tinker in. They each grabbed a torch off the wall, and Viren led the way down to the dungeons. As they headed down the small spiral staircase, Tinker saw another human, but not in a cell; this one was chained to the wall. 

"He's in here," the human said as one of the knights unlocked a cell door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protip: when you have Tinker's man held hostage, don't try to waste his time with small talk.


	3. The Night in the Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinker and Runaan spend a night in Runaan's prison cell.

Tinker’s jaw dropped when he saw Runaan: on his knees, arms chained to the wall, dark circles under his eyes, his silvery-white hair mangled, most of his left horn broken off, his frame significantly thinner than when Tinker had last seen him. And the Binding...

The Binding on his left upper arm was digging into his muscle, choking it and turning it a sickly purple color. Tinker didn't know much about the Binding process for Moonshadow assassinations, but he knew that if it didn't come off soon, Runaan wouldn't have a left arm for very much longer. 

"Unchain him," Tinker choked out. 

The knights glanced at Viren, hesitant.

"Oh for the love of...  _ look _ at him!" Tinker said. "He couldn't fight back even if he wants to, look at his arm!" 

Viren took a short moment but nodded, and the knights walked into the cell and unchained Runaan, letting his Bound arm fall hard to his side, making him grimace in pain. Tinker then moved into the cell as the guards left, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around Runaan, minding his arm. 

"Remember our agreement," the human Mage said, moving into the cell and placing a few small lit candles on the ground beside Tinker. "I usually allow only a few moments, but I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you two until morning." With that, the cell door closed and locked behind them, and the footsteps faded as Viren and the guards headed up the stairs. 

Once Tinker was sure they were gone, he held Runaan closer, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck. 

"You came," Runaan said in Elvish. This was another part of their secret code: should anything happen and they were around humans, they'd speak in their native tongue to ensure whatever they said could be kept secret. 

"Of course I came, you idiot," Tinker said. “Oh good heavens, look at you… What have they done to you?" 

"They just haven't fed me, that's all." 

"Don't lie to me, Runaan. I can see those bruises on your face," the Sunfire Elf said. He removed his scarf and gently tied it around his lover's Bound arm, making the scarf into a makeshift sling. "What do they want with you?" 

Runaan glanced over to his right. "The Mage wants me to tell him what  _ that _ is." 

Tinker looked over and saw an ornate mirror a few feet away; he was so worried about Runaan that he didn't see it when he first went in. His amber eyes widened in fear. "Is he serious?" 

"Serious and stupid." 

Tinker got up and threw the discarded cover back over the mirror. He didn't want to take any chances with  _ that _ thing in the cell. “He has no idea what he's doing. It'll be the death of him." He sat back down and gazed at his lover. Neither of them could help leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I am so sorry, love…” Runaan started to say, but Tinker cut him off with a kiss. 

“Nope, none of that. None of that,” the Sunfire Elf said. “Is Rayla ok?” 

“Last I saw her, she’s alive. She’s with two humans though, the prince and some other kid. I’m worried about her with them...” 

“She’ll be fine, you know that,” Tinker said. He leaned over to one of the candles and poked at the flame. The flame flickered and Tinker made a scooping motion, and the warmth from the flame seeped into his hand, making it glow slightly. He rubbed his hands together as if he were out in the cold and placed his hands on Runaan’s Bound arm. 

“Honey, no…” Runaan said, trying to get his lover’s hands off of him. 

“You’re in  _ pain _ . You know I can’t stand to see you like this,” Tinker replied, swatting Runaan’s hand away and rubbed and massaged the warmth into Runaan’s arm near the Binding. 

Runaan could already feel some of the pain starting to fade. “I mean it though, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For all this. For taking Rayla along when I knew you’d worry, for getting you into this situation, for not coming home, for failing the miss…” 

Tinker put a hand over his mouth. “You did everything you could,” he said. He took off his jacket, folded it and put it in his lap, his back facing the mirror. “Come here and lay down.” 

“Love…” 

“You’re tired. Lay down and try to get some sleep.” 

Runaan knew there wasn’t much of a point in trying to deny his boyfriend at the moment, so he laid his head down on Tinker’s cushioned lap and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he felt Tinker use his Sun Magic on his Bound arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the Sun arcanum has two interpretations in the TDP universe: light and heat, just like the real Sun. I figured that since it's been confirmed that Tinker made the bowblade for Runaan, he'd be using a forge, and a heat-based connection to the Sun would probably suit his work (that is if he's really a Sunfire Elf in canon. God I hope we see him soon).


	4. Heated Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinker and Runaan bust out of Katolis Castle, and things get heated really fast.

Tinker heard the guards on the upper floor. He knew his time with Runaan was going to be cut short if he didn't act fast. 

Runaan was awake as well, had been for a little while now, and he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Tinker gave his arm another heat treatment as the two cuddled. 

"Love," Runaan said in Elvish, sitting up. "I need you to do something for me." 

"Anything," Tinker said, cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands. 

"No matter what happens to me, I need you to get out of here and find Rayla," the Moonshadow Elf said. "Find her, and help her return the Dragon Prince's egg to the Queen..." 

"Wait, it wasn't destroyed!?" 

"No, the humans kept it. Why? I don't know, but you need to help her. She's smart and strong, but she can't get through Xadia all on her own. Also..." he felt his throat tighten just thinking about it. "...tell her I'm sorry. For not listening to her, for putting the mission first, for wanting vengeance..." 

Tinker could barely believe what he was seeing; Runaan was crying. Runaan never cried. 

"You tell her all that, won't you?" the assassin asked. "For me? You tell her that for me, ok?" 

Tinker could hear the humans coming down the steps and the one other prisoner greeting them with a cheerful "good morning." They heard the cell door being unlocked, and two guards plus the human Mage stepped in. 

Despite the pain it brought him, Runaan moved his Bound arm so his left hand could hold one of Tinker's. "You tell her for me," he whispered in Elvish. 

Tinker took note of the guards; they were each carrying a torch in order to see.  _ Perfect _ , he thought. 

"Have you made a decision?" the Mage asked. 

Tinker looked back at Runaan and took his right hand into his own and held it tight. 

"You can tell her yourself, dear." 

Before Runaan could begin to process what Tinker had just said, the flames on the torches the guards were carrying grew significantly and the room became extremely hot, almost like a furnace. The guards dropped the torches, and the Mage was reeling from the heat as well, giving Tinker the perfect opportunity. He grabbed the human's staff and swung it hard, hitting the human in the face and knocking him to the ground, pulling Runaan to his feet and bolting out of the cell. 

"Babe, normally I'd be all in for this kind of thing, but wot in the hell are you doin'?" Runaan said as Tinker pulled him towards the other prisoner, the human with the red hair. 

"You're from the Standing Battalion," Tinker said. 

"Y-yes, do I know you?" the prisoner asked. 

"Not you necessarily. My cousin knows your superior, though," the Sunfire Elf said. "You're going to be useful for a little bit." 

"What do you..." the prisoner asked, but stopped as Tinker grabbed his chains and they melted, freeing him from the wall. His freedom didn't last long though, as Tinker grabbed him by the back of his uniform, and led him up the stairs. "What's going on? Why do you need me?" 

"Oh, my apologies, you're going to be our meat-shield for a little bit," Tinker said, shoving the human prisoner and pulling Runaan along behind him. 

"I'm sorry, your what now?" 

"Just tell us how to get out of the castle, and hopefully, you won't meet any sharp and pointy things along the way," the Sunfire Elf replied. 

~~~~~~~ 

It took a little bit of teamwork, but the group was eventually able to make it to a point where the Elves didn't need the human prisoner anymore, and Tinker left him off in the main courtyard near where the baker was bringing in food for the day.

"Love, you do realize what's going to happen, right?" Runaan asked. 

"That's assuming they can catch us, hun," Tinker said. He bolted out into the courtyard, pulling Runaan along and drawing the attention of the Crown Guard, who proceeded to try and surround the two escaping Elves. 

"Babe, they're closing in," Runaan said, getting worried. 

"Not for long," Tinker replied, looking up at the sky. Just as he'd hoped, the clouds parted, and there it was, the Sun. Bright and beautiful. Suddenly, wherever Runaan looked, there were waves simmering up from the stone; Tinker was using his Sun Magic to cause a massive heat wave to immobilize anyone who tried to capture them. 

And with the Crown Guard fully incapable of chasing after them, their escape into the woods was very successful. 


	5. Returning Home: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinker and Runaan start their journey home to Xadia, and Runaan takes some time to consider everything that's happened.

Tinker knew better than to take the routes that he and the knights had used when he was brought from Xadia. Instead, he and Runaan chose paths that were more obscure.

For the first week, Runaan was oddly quiet. He would help guide them through the woods in order to better avoid humans, and Tinker handled gathering food and keeping watch at night. The hardest thing was getting Runaan to eat and sleep. The Moonshadow Elf didn't seem to want to eat despite being hungry and didn't want to sleep despite looking so exhausted; Tinker often had to curl up with Runaan in order to get him to lie down. And, of course, Tinker continued to heat treat Runaan’s arm at night.

By the second week, Runaan finally cracked one evening. 

“Why?” he asked. 

Tinker, who was curled up with him and giving his arm another heat treatment, quirked an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Why?” the assassin repeated. “Why did you do something so risky? Why try and get us both out, why didn’t you just leave me there? You could’ve gotten yourself out at the very least. And why are you bothering with this‽” He wrenched his Bound arm away from his boyfriend. “You know this can’t come off in any traditional way, so why bother trying to ease my pain?” 

Tinker and Runaan looked at each other for a long moment. The fire was starting to burn out and the Sunfire Elf could see the confusion in his boyfriend’s eyes plain as day.

“I took the risk because I didn’t want either of us to be harvested for that Dark Mage’s next group of spells. He only brought me in as an emotional ploy, I wasn’t going to let him lay a hand on you once we weren’t useful to him anymore. I didn’t leave you in there because I love you, you dingus, and if you’re going to die, it should be surrounded by people that care about you. And I’m “bothering” with your arm because while it’s not going to come off in any conventional way, there has to be  _ some _ way to get it off, and I don’t know about you, but personally, I’d rather you not lose an arm in the meantime,” the craftsman retorted. 

Runaan looked like he still didn’t understand. “Still, why?” 

“What do you mean why?” 

“You know damn well what I mean!” Runaan exclaimed. “I failed! I failed my mission, I can’t go back now! I’ll be a disgrace, there won’t be anywhere I can go where I won’t be a disappointment. You should’ve just…” 

Tinker pulled him by the makeshift sling and kissed Runaan long and hard. When they pulled apart, the Sunfire Elf fixed his partner with a serious gaze he seldom used. “You may have failed, but you are  _ not _ a disgrace. You do have somewhere to go and you will  _ never _ be a disappointment to me or to Rayla. What matters most is that  **_you are alive_ ** **.** I don’t know how we’ll get the Binding off, but we’ll figure something out and we’ll figure it out  _ together _ .” 

Runaan swallowed a lump in his throat; Tinker rarely talked to him in that tone of voice, so he knew his partner was serious. And when he thought about it, he knew Tinker was right. He was always welcome at Tinker’s shop, no matter what, and he knew his boyfriend and Rayla both loved him, even if he was stern and stubborn, especially with himself. 

Runaan looked like he was going to cry, but didn't. Tinker pulled him back in and held him, minding his arm. 

"I'm sorry for that outburst," the Moonshadow Elf said. 

"It's alright," Tinker said, giving Runaan's arm another heat treatment. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Runaan replied. "I love you more." 

Tinker smirked. "I'm pretty sure I love you more." 

"No, I'm pretty sure I love you more." 

"That can't be right, I know I love you more." 

Runaan smirked now. "But I clearly love you more." 

"Says who?" 

"Me." 

"Well, I say I love you more."

"But that's not possible."

"Well, it is." 

The couple continued to play-argue as the sun dimmed on the horizon, their campfire becoming their only source of non-natural light. When the "argument" settled down, the two just gazed at each other; Runaan always loved it when Tinker's features were illuminated by firelight. 

"I really do love you," he said, barely above a whisper. "So much." 

"I love you too," Tinker said, pulling his partner in for one more kiss before extinguishing the fire and cuddling Runaan until he was asleep. 


	6. Returning Home: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinker and Runaan continue on their trek back to Xadia; minor boat theft, helpful Ocean Elves and a small surprise when they get back to land.

They'd been on the run from humans for three weeks before they made it to the coast. 

"Wait a minute," Runaan said. "We're heading south." 

"Yeah," Tinker said. 

"But we need to be heading east, that's where the Moonstone Path is, on the Border." 

"Oh, we're not taking the Moonstone Path." 

Runaan stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" 

"I know most humans don't know it exists, but I'm not risking having that Dark Mage follow us if we go east, and going to the Border is a predictable move. Heading south is safer, and the humans won't be expecting that." 

"Then how are we getting home?" the assassin asked. 

"We're going by sea."

"And some random ship captain is going to assist two Elven fugitives into Xadia?" 

"No, dingus, we're going to steal a boat." 

"What do either of us know about sailing?" 

"Not much, but it's better than turning back and possibly running into knights or Mages." 

"You have a point," Runaan sighed. "Alright, we'll nab a boat." 

Tinker pecked him on the cheek. "I knew you'd make the smart choice, love." 

~~~~~~~ 

They'd managed to hide out in the woods surrounding a small harbor town when night fell. They snuck in relatively unseen- Runaan's assassin skills coming in handy- and the two were crouched behind some large crates, watching for anyone that might cause them any trouble. 

"That one," Tinker said, pointing to a sailboat no too far away. "It should be enough to get us home." 

"What'll we do for food?" Runaan asked. 

"There are crates, and barrels all around us, I'm sure the humans won't miss anything if a few disappeared," Tinker replied. 

"Fair enough, let's go." The Moonshadow Elf reached for a large crate when pain surged through his arm, and he had to grit his teeth and cover his mouth in order to stay quiet. 

"Better let me carry them," Tinker said.

"Yeah, sorry." 

"Hey, it's ok."

~~~~~~~ 

The couple then took the next half hour to "procure" food and other supplies onto their sailboat and set off. Runaan thought they might be taking too much, but Tinker argued that having too much was better than having too little.

Runaan wanted to help out as best he could, but Tinker was still too worried about his Bound arm to let him do a whole lot. 

It didn't take them long to encounter some problems out at sea; Tinker and Runaan had trouble figuring out which way was east based on the complicated tools left in the captain's cabin, and neither knew how to steer a boat very well. 

"Are we lost?" Runaan asked. He didn't want to ask it, but he knew that not asking it would probably be worse. 

"Probably," Tinker replied reluctantly. "Maybe we should've gone east from the castle after all." 

Runaan put his good arm around him in a comforting way. "You were doing what you thought was the right idea." 

Tinker leaned on him, managing a small smile. 

Their small moment was interrupted when they heard a noise from the water. 

"What was that?" the Sunfire Elf asked. 

"I don't know. Do you think the human kingdoms have sharks?" 

"I don't know." 

"Is there a harpoon on the boat?" 

"I think so?" 

" _I don't think that will be necessary._ " 

The couple turned around sharply, holding each other when they saw an Ocean Elf chilling on the side of their boat. 

"Who the heck are you!?" Tinker asked. 

"Who I am doesn't matter," the Elf replied, "what seems to matter is that you two are stranded; not exactly a pleasant scenario to be in, my friends." 

"Can you help us?" Runaan asked. "We're kind of on the run from humans and want to get back to Xadia." 

"Any Elf in need of help on the water is a friend of mine," the Ocean Elf said. "Let me get some of my friends, and we'll help you return safely." 

"Thank you so much," Tinker said. 

~~~~~~~ 

When the Ocean Elf came back with some of his buddies, the boat was moving again, this time, in the right direction. While Tinker focused on learning how to properly operate the ship, Runaan made small talk with some of the Ocean Elves to pass the time. 

The Ocean Elves also proved helpful when the couple's food supply started to run low. They'd swim down into the water and come back with fish for them to eat, which Tinker would cook with his Sun magic. They also shared stories and legends, mostly from the war between Elves and the humans, but Runaan found them interesting nonetheless; he'd only ever heard of the humans striking down King Thunder and the glories the other Moonshadow Elves had in the war. 

"We must look like an odd couple to you," Tinker said one night. One of Ocean Elves had joined him up on the boat, and Runaan was on his side on the deck, fast asleep. "A Sunfire Elf and a Moonshadow Elf don't exactly sound like the most compatible pair." 

The Ocean Elf shrugged. "You care deeply about each other. I think that matters more than the type of Elves you are." 

Tinker looked at the other Elf for a moment, surprised. "Wow, t-thank you. Usually I have to defend my relationship in scenarios like this." 

"Anyone who thinks you two shouldn't be together is blinder than an eyeless shrimp," the Ocean Elf said. "My younger brother is in love with an Earthblood Elf, and no one thinks any differently of him." 

"Wish more people were like you guys," Tinker said. 

The Ocean Elf smiled. “We’ll be arriving in Xadia tomorrow. Do you want us to contact some river Mages to help guide you home?” 

“No, I think we’ll manage, but thank you. You guys have already done so much for us.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“I run a shop and a forge back home; I could make you and your friends tridents or spears as a way of paying for helping us get home.” 

“You don’t owe us anything,” the Ocean Elf said. “Knowing our Elven brothers are safe and out of danger is payment enough.” 

Tinker smiled. “Thank you so much.” 

~~~~~~~

The Ocean Elves saw Runaan and Tinker to the shoreline, and the couple packed whatever provisions were left and headed for the woods. The two walked next to each other, Runaan draping his good arm around his partner. 

"We should probably move," Tinker said out of the blue. 

"What?" 

"We should probably move," Tinker repeated. "Move the shop, I mean. You know, since that particular human kingdom knows where we live now? Yeah, it'll be difficult for them to reach it again, but better safe than sorry, you know?" 

Runaan half-nodded. "Pretty sensible, but where would we move to?" 

"I was thinking a little closer to Moonshadow territory," Tinker said. "So Rayla doesn't have to trek as far to stay if she wants." 

"Really?" Runaan said. "You wouldn't want to live closer to your family? What about that one cousin from Lux Aurea?" 

"Trust me, if we lived any closer to my family, Janai would visit every day and _never_ let me hear the end of it," the Sunfire Elf said. "She'll tease me mercilessly." 

"I dunno, you're awfully cute when you blush..." The Moonshadow Elf felt an elbow in his side before he could finish his sentence. 

"I'm just glad we made it home to begin with," Tinker said. "No more running, no more ocean to potentially drown in, and no more humans." 

"No more humans is a nice idea," Runaan agreed. "Hey, I can see the shop in the distance!" 

"Oh thank the sun," Tinker said. "Oh, and it looks like I've got some customers, too." 

The couple headed for the clearing where the shop was settled. Just as Tinker said, there were a pair outside the shop, looking around the front area to see if anyone was home. One was definitely a Moonshadow Elf, there was no mistaking the white hair and teal and black outfit. There was also someone wearing a cloak, so the couple couldn't really see their face. There was also a- baby dragon? 

"Runaan," Tinker said. 

"Yeah, love?" 

"Is that a dragon?"

"It would appear so." 

"Interesting customers," Tinker said, heading into the clearing. "Hello! Sorry about being out, I had some important business a bit of a ways..." 

The Moonshadow Elf turned, and so did the figure in the cloak.

"Rayla?" Tinker said, surprised. 

"And the human prince," Runaan sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that this how I think Ocean Elves would act if they met other Elves lost at sea. It's just a small headcanon really since we don't know what they're actually like. Hopefully we get some kind of glimpse during later seasons of the show. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan and Tinker finally reunite with Rayla and get to meet Callum and Zym.

"Oh my... Runaan!" Rayla said, running and leaping into Runaan's arms- or, good arm- and latching onto him like a baby gorilla to its mother. Runaan held her, hugging her back but kept his eyes on the human. 

“Hiya... Mr. Moonshadow Elf…” the human said timidly. “And Mr. Sunfire Elf…” 

“Rayla, what’s he doin’ here?” Runaan asked. “And where’s the other one, the little one with the poofy hair?” 

“Ezran had to turn back, but Callum’s helping me get Zym home…” 

“Who’s Zym?” Tinker asked. 

The baby dragon made a sound, as if on cue. 

“His full name is Azymondias,” the human said.

“I’m guessing the egg hatched then?” Runaan said. 

Rayla nodded. "There was an accident, and it was the only way to save him. Callum had to destroy his Primal Stone in order to do it." 

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm sorry," Tinker said, "you said he destroyed a Primal Stone to hatch Zym?" 

"It wasn't the smartest move I've made, but..." the human said. 

"Yeah damn right! Do you have any idea how rare those are, even here!? Those take years to craft, and the art is almost entirely lost to time!" 

"I'm sorry, but we had no other options." 

Tinker rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Anyways," Rayla said, moving over to Callum and pulling the hood of the cloak off his head. "Callum, this is Runaan and Tinker. Runaan and Tinker, this is Callum." 

Callum waved timidly and tried to smile, but it ended up looking forced and nervous. 

"We need a place to recuperate and get some supplies," Rayla explained. "I'm too worried to take him into the nearby villages, and I thought you wouldn't mind as much since you know what we're doing." 

Tinker sighed again and shrugged. "Fireballs," he muttered. "Alright, you three can stay for a little while. We've still gotta figure out Runaan's arm situation." 

Rayla now noticed the Binding still on Runaan's arm. "Right, you've still got that." 

"How did you get yours off?" Runaan asked. "You said the little prince turned back for his kingdom." 

"This lit'le guy helped me!" Rayla said, scooping Zym from Callum's shoulder. "Bit it right off." 

Runaan was hesitant but knew he didn't have many other options. "Think he can do it again?" 

Rayla held Zym up to Runaan's arm, and the baby dragon sniffed at it. He nibbled at it until part of the ribbon was securely in his teeth, and he pulled. Runaan winced a little, but his eyes widened when he heard the tear and snap of the Binding. Runaan looked at Zym, who still had the ribbon in his mouth, and then at his arm, finding an indent in his skin and he could feel the blood rushing back into his arm. 

"Holy New Moon..." the assassin said, feeling tears well in his eyes. "Lit'le Thunder did it!" He scratched Zym under his chin and smiled in a way he hadn't been able to for a while now. 

"It's still going to need a bit to recover," Tinker said, "but it's finally off." He pecked Runaan on the cheek and turned to Rayla. "Let's get inside." 

~~~~~~~

"It feels...  _ weird _ ." 

Runaan and Rayla were sat at Tinker's kitchen table, and Runaan was testing the limits of his newly freed arm. Moving his fingers sent an odd sensation down the rest of his arm, and blood was still trying to circulate back into it. 

"Yeah, give it a day or two, it'll pass," Rayla said. 

Callum was off in a corner playing with Zym and watching the two Moonshadow Elves. He was harshly brought back to what he was supposed to be doing when Zym bit his fingers. 

Tinker came in with a tray of food and set it down on the table. "Don't move it too much, ok?" he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his partner's head. 

Rayla beckoned Callum over to the table, and the human brought Zym along. 

"I don't know what Sky dragons eat," Tinker said, "but I hope what I've got here will be enough for the little while you'll be here." 

Zym dove right in, wolfing down on whatever was handed to him. Rayla and Runaan were also chowing down, but a little more subtly, and also trying to savor their food; it'd been the first decent meal for most of them in a long while. 

Callum had only taken one bite, and his eyes had widened to the point where his pupils were so dilated, he looked like a cat on catnip. 

"Callum, you okay?" Rayla asked. 

"I have never had such amazing food in my life..." the human prince said. 

"Blazes, how dull is food in the human kingdoms?" Tinker whispered to Runaan. 

"From what little I had, very dull," the assassin confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not updating in a while, there were some health issues concerning one of my family's cats. I say my family, but he was really more of my brother's cat, and some tough decisions had to be made to say the least. He drove three hours from his summer workplace (he's a camp counselor) to be with his cat and there were a lot of tears. The whole thing kind of came out of the blue too, so it was pretty hard on my brother, and my sister and I just needed to be there for him. This was a cat we'd had for just about seven years, and everyone was heartbroken. 
> 
> I'm gonna try and upload like normal, but if I don't, then at least you all know why. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	8. Staying at the Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is alive and well, it's time for Runaan to get some rest and for Callum to ask Tinker about Sun magic.

Runaan and Tinker were all over Zym. The couple was practically spoiling him rotten, giving him little snacks, carrying him everywhere instead of letting him fly, the works. While he was the son of their king, they treated him more like an infant they couldn’t help but dote on. 

Rayla thought it was cute, it reminded her of when she was little, and Tinker and Runaan would behave in a similar way. 

Callum though, was more interested in the tools, weapons and magical items that Tinker had about the shop. He managed to refrain from touching anything, he didn’t want to anger Tinker and risk losing a hand or growing something that most likely wasn’t going to come off. He also tried to keep Zym from breaking anything; being in a new environment made him easily excited. 

Runaan was oddly quiet during the first few days; Tinker had noticed it was similar to his first week after getting out of prison. He wanted to talk to Runaan about it, but he knew the Moonshadow Elf needed his space to think, especially after everything that had happened. 

~~~~~~~ 

“Do you think you could teach me something?” 

Tinker looked up from his workbench, eyebrow quirked. Callum had come into the workshop with Rayla, picking at his fingers and clearly nervous. From the look on the human’s face, Tinker could tell that he’d been trying to ask him this question for a couple days now, but had chickened before Rayla had stepped in. 

“Depends on what you want me to teach you,” the Sunfire Elf replied. 

Callum tried to form the right words, but nothing was coming up.

Rayla sighed. “Ok look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but Callum can do magic.” 

“Oh, believe me, I’m  _ very _ familiar with the magic his kind can do,” Tinker said. 

“No, not Dark Magic.” 

Tinker looked back at Callum. His response had been so strong in tone, it surprised him. Rayla too, her violet eyes wide. 

Callum shook his head, like the thought physically pained him. “I don’t ever wanna do that again. Ever.” 

“I’m sorry,  _ again _ ‽” Tinker asked. 

“It was only once,” Callum said. “And it was the only choice I had.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it was,” 

“It was,” Rayla said in her not-taking-crap tone. She rarely spoke that way to Tinker. “He almost died after doing one spell.”

“I wouldn’t say died…” Callum said, but stopped when Rayla gave him a look. 

Tinker looked from Rayla to Callum, as if he were looking for clarification to trust the human boy. He sighed. “I’ll teach you some of what I know.” 

Callum lit up like a lightning bug. “Thank you so much! I won’t disappoint you.” 

“I know. We’ll start tomorrow, okay?” 

Callum nodded and Rayla gave him a pat on the back as they left the workshop. 

“You’ve never had a student before,” 

Tinker turned and saw Runaan standing in the doorway to the back, in more comfortable clothes than his assassin uniform. 

“Not like he’ll be here for very long to learn all that much,” Tinker said, turning back to his work. “He’ll be lucky to find another Sunfire Elf to teach him that won’t wanna kill him right away.” 

Tinker felt a pair of arms slip around his neck as Runaan rested his chin on Tinker’s head, just in between his horns. 

“Still,” the Moonshadow Elf said, “it’ll be interesting to see.” 

“You trust the human kid?” 

“Not really, no. But Rayla does.” 

“You worried about her?” 

“Of course. But to be completely honest, I’m more worried about the kid than her.” 

Tinker chuckled. “Yeah. Poor sucker.” 

Runaan pulled up a chair behind Tinker and sat down, arms still wrapped around him. “That poor sucker’s asking you to teach him magic.” 

“You think he can really do it?” 

“I don’t know.” He leaned in and rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. “The one thing I’m interested to see is you as an instructor.” 

“And of course my first student is a human, of all things,” Tinker said. “What would my family do if they found out? Janai would stab a hundred times over with her sword…” 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise,” Runaan said, pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s cheek. 

Tinker smiled. “My brave warrior,” he said, turning his head to kiss Runaan back. 

“I’m just a warrior, I’m not nearly as brave as you.” 


	9. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan sits Rayla down and they finally talk about the mission that brought them to this point.

Callum was waiting outside the back of the workshop when everyone else got up the following morning. 

“ _ Ugh _ , he’s  _ that _ kind of student,” the Sunfire Elf said, looking out the window and watching him play with Zym. 

“What kind?” Rayla yawned, walking into the kitchen. 

“The early bird, dedicated kind.” 

“You know, for a Sunfire Elf, you are far from a morning person, love,” Runaan said, handing his partner a hot cup of tea and pecking him on the cheek. “Have fun.” 

~~~~~~~ 

Rayla sat in the window with Zym, watching Tinker try and explain Sun magic to Callum so he can try out some spells. Tinker was fumbling over words, Callum was trying to understand and take notes in his sketchbook, it made for a funny scene to see. 

“Look at those two dorks,” Runaan said, pulling up and sitting down in a chair next to her. 

Rayla chuckled. “Dorks is one way to put it.” 

The two sat in silence for a while, watching Tinker attempt to teach, Zym moving back and forth from one Moonshadow Elf to the other before curling into a ball in Rayla’s lap. 

“Are you okay?” Rayla finally asked. “Feel like I haven’t asked you that yet.” 

“I don’t really know,” Tinker said. “If I’m ok.” 

Another small silence fell between them, a little more awkward than that last one. 

“Runaan, I’m sorry about how we left things back in Katolis,” Rayla said. 

Runaan could already see where this was going. “Don’t be. I should be apologizing to you.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve been in prison for a while, and that and getting back has given me a lot of time to think. I honestly didn’t think I’d make it out, much less for any of this to happen. I still don’t trust this human boy you’re travelling with, and I’m worried about you going to the Dragon Queen, but I think now that this might work.” 

Rayla looked at him closely; he looked tired and sad. 

“When I was apprehended, for a short while, I regretted taking you off the mission. Now, I think that was the smartest thing I’ve done in my career. I just didn’t think I’d be able to tell you that.” He paused. “When I saw Tinker, before he busted me out, I told him to get out of there, and I apologized for everything. I told him to find you and help you… and to tell you I’m sorry for everything. I should’ve listened, I should’ve done something…” 

“Neither of us could’ve known that Zym’s egg was in the castle. You and everyone else were doing their job.” Rayla said, leaning forward and putting a hand on Runaan’s shoulder. 

“I know, but still,” Runaan said. “I just wanted to apologize for not listening, and I completely understand if you hate me for all this. I’m still surprised I still have my relationship after everything…” 

Rayla practically lunged forward and hugged him the way she used to when she was little and would wake up from a bad dream; tightly and giving him the feeling of being needed. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that ever again,” she said, he voice tight and sounding on the verge of tears. “I could never hate you, Runaan. You practically raised me while my parents were off in the Dragon Guard. You taught me how to fight, you were there for me when I needed someone. I couldn’t hate you even if I wanted to.” 

Runaan could feel tears finally streaming down his face. He’d been wanting to cry for a while, ever since Tinker got him out of prison, but he didn’t want to appear weak or soft, anything that would go against his assassin training. He wrapped his arms around Rayla and hugged her back just as tight, shaking a little. 

Zym tried to get in on the hug as well and tried squeezing his way in between the two, at which point, the two Moonshadow Elves pulled apart so the Dragon Prince could get some attention. 

“Such a needy boy,” Runaan said playfully, petting Zym and getting happy noises in response.

“The neediest,” Rayla said and the two laughed.

The laughter only increased when Tinker and Callum came back inside, singed and part of Tinker’s hair still on fire. The fact that his boyfriend and basically adopted niece were laughing at both him and his “student” was the only thing that made Tinker grin. 

"What happened?" Runaan asked. 

"He made a fireball and threw it at me," Tinker replied. 

Rayla looked over at Callum. "You panicked, didn't you?" 

Callum nodded. "I panicked." 

“Who wants a nice cold dinner?” he asked, getting a chuckle from everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh I start classes in a week heeelllp.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm aware that the title to this chapter is identical to the title of a Steven Universe episode. I thought it would be applicable to this part of the story.


	10. Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter T^T
> 
> Runaan and Tinker have a small disagreement about Runaan joining Callum and Rayla on their mission.

For the next couple of days, Runaan and Tinker had their hands full with Rayla and Callum, Tinker with Callum’s lessons and Runaan with training Rayla. Rayla was already a very capable combatant, but Runaan had her go through maneuvers just to be safe; it was also a good way for him to get back in shape and get used to fighting again. 

It had been a couple more days of gathering supplies, training and teaching Callum basic Sun magic that Tinker finally felt sure that Rayla and the human prince were able to head back on the road. They were having a final dinner, cooked by Tinker, of course. 

Everyone was sat around the relatively small kitchen table and passing around dishes so everyone could get a portion. 

“I’m not used to having more than two people at a time over,” Tinker said, passing Callum a bowl of fried veggies. “Much less having a baby dragon to worry about.” 

“It’s ok. This kind of reminds me of eating with my mom and aunt when I was really little,” Callum said. 

“Wait, I thought you were a prince.” Runaan said. 

“I am, kind of. My mother married the king, so I was his stepson. Soren used to call me ‘Step-Prince.’” 

“Soren?” 

“That guy you shot in the shoulder,” Rayla said. “Big ego, decent fighter, his sister’s a Dark Mage,” Rayla said. 

“Don’t tell me they’re both related to Lord Virus or whatever his name was?” Tinker said. 

“Lord Viren? Yeah, they’re his kids.” Callum answered. “Soren was my sword fighting instructor, and Claudia was the one who gave me the Sky Primal Stone… that I broke.” 

“I’d ask how humans got a Primal Stone, but I don’t really feel like giving myself an ulcer,” Tinker said, popping another bite of food in his mouth. 

“We’re going to want to get up early tomorrow,” Runaan said. “We’ll cover more ground that way.” 

“What do you mean ‘we?’” Tinker asked. 

Runaan paused for a moment; he thought Tinker knew what he meant. “I mean I’m going with them?” he responded. “I thought me and Rayla training together made that pretty clear. I’m going with them to get Zym back to the Queen.” 

“The hell you are,” Tinker said in a tone that made even Zym sit still. Callum nervously glanced across the table at Rayla, only to see her violet eyes just as wide as his. 

Runaan raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you want me to go?” 

“Did you forget what happened the last time you left home? Humans came to escort me across the Border, you were in prison, a magic piece of fabric was threatening to tear your arm off and you were damn near starved to death. You’re not going with them, you still need more time to recover.” 

“It’s been several weeks, love, I think I’m ok.” 

“You may be fine right now, but you’re not ready to go out and face potential danger again.” 

The two continued to bicker back and forth like this for a while, Rayla, Callum and Zym watching and not interfering. Every time Callum glanced over at Rayla, she just gave him a look that told him not to butt in. 

“Well how are they going to get to the Dragon Queen? Rayla doesn’t know much of what’s beyond Moonshadow territory, and Callum will be lost without her,” Runaan said. 

“I’ve got tons of maps, I can draw up a path for them, highlight safe areas and mark dangerous ones,” Tinker responded. “You’re not going with them, and that’s final.” 

Runaan glanced at Rayla, who shook her head, and sighed. They both knew this was a battle Runaan couldn’t win; when Tinker was dead-set on something concerning the health and well being of a loved one, he wouldn’t budge. He was like a thick-rooted tree: uncompromising. 

“All right. I’ll stay home,” the former assassin said. 

Tinker relaxed and the look in his eyes softened. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

~~~~~~~ 

“Are they going to be okay after we leave?” Callum asked. He and Rayla were outside the back of the workshop playing monkey in the middle with Zym, tossing a small rock to each other. 

“Yeah, why?” Rayla asked, tossing the rock back to the human prince. 

“It seemed like a pretty intense fight is all.”

“Nah, they fight like that a lot. It’s weird, I know, but it only happens because they care about each other.” 

“Think your parents ever had fights like that?” Callum asked, tossing the rock back. 

“I wouldn’t really know. What about your parents?” 

“Once that I know of, and it was kind of… posthumously.” 

The rock tossing had stopped and the two looked at each other with a sympathetic, relatable look. It wasn’t until Zym jumped up onto Callum looking for his rock that broke the silence, as Rayla burst out laughing when the little dragon knocked Callum to the ground. 

~~~~~~~ 

Tinker and Runaan were watching the two from a window in the workshop. Both of them were grinning and Runaan was resting his chin in between Tinker’s horns again. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Runaan asked. 

Tinker held his partner’s left hand and gave it a small kiss. “They’ll be okay. Callum’s no master, but he does have potential. And Rayla will be there to cover his ass if he needs it. And he’ll need it.”

Runaan chuckled. “I know we agreed I wouldn’t be going with them, but I couldn’t help but notice you were drawing up new designs the other day.” 

“I stand by what I said earlier, honey. Take some more time to recover.”

“But we’ll be following them once I’m fit to travel again?” 

“Oh, definitely. Human or not, I don’t want Rayla alone with a boy for very long, no matter how righteous this mission is.” 

Runaan chuckled. “I figured as much.” 

Tinker stood up, wrapped his arms around his partner and gave him a loving kiss. “Let’s head upstairs.” 

Runaan took a quick glance out the window. “You sure?” 

“Very,” Tinker said. “You were gone for a month and a half, now you’ve gotta start making up for lost time.” 

Runaan smiled and gave Tinker a kiss in response. “Of course, love.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first and foremost, thanks again to everyone who saw and liked the original Tumblr post that this fic is based on. 
> 
> Second, thanks to everyone who's read, commented and left kudos on this fic. I've said it before in all my other stories, but it really does mean a lot to me to see the comments and see the notifications. 
> 
> Third, I don't know when I'll be posting another story again. Classes have started for me, and that's going to eat up a lot of my time as well as my job, so we'll see when I can put something new up. I've been thinking of doing a SPoP fic for a while, but we'll see where it goes from here. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you all so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks to everyone who saw the original Tumblr post and liking it, that really means a lot. 
> 
> Second, I know I said in the post that I was debating on making it into a fic, and I think it might be really cool to see as a more fleshed out story and I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
